bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Welcome to ! This page is used to discuss general things about the wiki. Want to know what? * Small questions - Feel free to ask questions here! And in no time, one of us will get it answered. * Just simply chat! - We are a community and we can come together here for a little chat about off-topic stuff, but let's not get carried away! * General Bleach discussions - Got something to tell that has happened recently in the Bleach series? Go ahead! Tell us! If discussions get to become a serious matter, we can move it to its own forum page at Forum:NameOfDiscussion. Good luck! :~Community ---- Wanted Pages I feel I should point out that your Wanted Pages page is... just... plain... wrong. O_O First of all, why are nearly 99% of the Wanted Pages just articles that can be found on the CANON Bleach Wiki? There is no point in creating an article of something canon when an article for it can be found on the Canon Bleach Wiki. Also, creating an article on the Fanon Wiki of something canon is plagiarism of the Bleach Canon Wiki. I've tried to put a stop to it on the Naruto Fanon Wiki, but they don't listen. Also, creating articles of something canon on a Fanon Wiki unneccessarily clutters up the Wiki. I mean, take the list of Jutsu on the Naruto Fanon Wiki, for instance. When I go to the Naruto Fanon Wiki to look up fanon Jutsu, I expect to get a list of fanon Jutsu. But instead I'm getting a list of fanon AND canon Jutsu. If I wanted to see canon Jutsu, I'd go to the Naruto CANON Wiki. It's just a waste of my time to see canon articles on a Fanon Wiki. The only reason this would be okay is if the character (item, technique, etc.) was SEVERELY different from the canon version. For example, in my Naruto fanfiction "Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse", Naruto Uzumaki is VERY different from his canon version, close to the point of being a different character. So I intend to create an article for Naruto Uzumaki on the Naruto Fanon Wiki, but it shall be titled "Naruto Uzumaki (Kaikinisshoku)" so as to differentiate him from canon, and to show that this is a different version of Naruto. Besides, if you simply MUST link to something about bleach that is Canon when you write an article that mentions it, you can simply link directly to the item's article on the Bleach Canon Wiki. So if you mention Reiatsu in an article, and wanted to link to a page about Reiatsu so people reading could be reminded what it is, you could just link to the Bleach Canon Wiki. Like this: Reiatsu Do you want to plagiarise the Bleach Canon Wiki? Do you? I didn't think so. Then don't make articles of canon subjects! I've tried pointing this out nicely on the Naruto Fanon Wiki, but no one bloody listens. The Naruto Fanon Wiki is a lost cause. There are so many articles of canon things that it's beyond saving, and the Wiki is unuseable for most research purposes. But I'm hoping I can save the Bleach Fanon Wiki. And since no one will listen to me when I speak nicely, I'll have to just be a complete and total bitch to get my point across. Since being a bitch seems to be the only way people will listen to me, and I've realized this through experiences throughout my life. Good day to you, and I hope you will listen to me and save your Wiki. I want to create several great articles of some original things of my own creation regarding Bleach, but I can't if this Wiki is as disorderly as the Naruto Fanon Wiki. I spend most of my free time trying to clean up the Naruto Fanon Wiki with Categories, which only scratches the surface of what's wrong with it, and I'm sick of it. Thank you for listen and get the bloody hell off my lawn! (old angry neighbor impression to make fun of bitchy attitude) --Cyberweasel89 21:48, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Wanted Pages Hmmm... wow I never thought about it like that. I'm going to have to agree. It would make more sense to just dedicate this as a fan work wiki, it will also make it less cluttered and so only fan work is displayed/voted highly so it is easier to find. Also if we have a canon character in any story should we only post the edited work on that char's page and post a link to the main article on the canon wiki? Just an idea as it could be good to have a standardised format for the entire wiki (although I suppose that will never be true ^^). Overlord59 22:29, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Oh, good. I got someone's attention. Now I can drop the bitchitude. ^_^ Well, if the character is significantly different than in canon, you should probably make a page for the character. But just in case someone else has a different version of the canon character, you should probably make a note in the title. Like if your story was called "Vigilance", you could name the article "Rangiku Matsumoto (Vigilance)". Or we could simply make an article for the canon character when needed, but make a note in the article of the changes in each version of our stories. It's really not up to me, though... I'm only suggesting it. It's up to whoever is in charge to decide how to run this Wiki. --Cyberweasel89 23:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Good Point Cause finding something on the narutofanon wiki is near impossible,so i agree with you Dr.Ayzen 14:38, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Goeti 13??? Then how about we start with the Goeti 13 hmm? THere's a bunch of canon information that could be simply linked to the bleach wikia. We could simply just list the fan-made characters that are in this site's Geoti 13 and not give a whole history on who they are, what's the Central chamber and such. A Roleplaying site or a fanfiction site? I've been looking over this wikia for a little while now, and though I haven't looked at EVERY single page here, this seems to be more of a roleplaying dominant site rather than fanfiction, what with limiting what characters people allowed to post. What if we're not posting them to roleplay but to simply describe them for a fanfiction that we are posting (that ISN'T with the "canon" story of this site). THis came to mind after I started taking a look at the official rules of the wikia overall. So if a main character we have for a fanfiction of ours is as someone would describe, "overpowered" or "gary/mary-stu/sue", would it get a violation tag for being such for a story that doesn't relate to the main plot of the site? I'm just wondering is all? Difficult for newbies To be honest, I'm a newb, and this Fandom is... hellish for me to navigate. I think this wikia should be edited to be a lot more user-friendly. Unless it actually is user friendly, but my browser just aint workin' right. And this seems to be correlated to the 'Wanted Pages' topic as well. And this site seems to be more of a complex roleplaying site than a fanfiction site, if only Fanon characters are allowed. ---- crystallineX Stolen Character http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Abaraya_Kitoushi This is a stolen character with stolen pictures. You do not have the right to use other peoples work and pictures and claim them as your own. That is just wrong... Please delete this page and anything you have that is linked to this character.